teror
by kacang metal
Summary: Awalnya, Seijuurou mendapat SMS dari guru bimbingan konselingnya. Namun, setelahnya dia mendapat SMS dari sosok misterius hingga menjadi teror/[Aku merindukanmu]/Untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]!/RnR? :D


_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt._

[From : _Sensei_.

Bagi yang menerima SMS ini, saya ucapkan selamat. Kalian lolos sebagai sepuluh besar Duta Anti Narkoba tingkat sekolah. Tapi, saya akan melakukan seleksi lagi hingga tersisa satu orang untuk mewakili tingkat kota. Karenanya, diharapkan besok mengikuti wawancara pada jam istirahat di ruang bimbingan konseling.

—

p.s. : bagi yang membutuhkan, boleh mencari materi seputar cara mencegah penggunaan narkoba bagi masyarakat untuk wawancara besok.

—00:08 a.m.]

_Pukul 00:08 a.m._

Akashi Seijuurou bangun dan mengecek SMS yang dia dapatkan. Membacanya sejenak, lalu Seijuurou merasa janggal karena mendapat SMS dari guru bimbingan konselingnya pada dini hari.

** teror  
**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING **: typo(s), OOC, dan plot yang membingungkan (mungkin?)

Saya tidak memungut keuntungan materi sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01] :D

Happy reading!

.

_._

.

_Pukul 00:10 a.m._

Setelah dua menit yang lalu _handphone_nya bergetar karena mendapat SMS dari guru bimbingan konseling, Seijuurou segera mengambil laptop dan memangkunya. Lalu mencari materi yang dibutuhkan. Sebenarnya, tanpa mencari pun Seijuurou sudah menguasai betul materi untuk wawancara. Tapi, yah, entah mengapa Seijuurou ingin mencarinya.

_Scroll_. _Scroll_. Ganti _keyword_. _Scroll_. Klik.

'_Cara mencegah penggunaan narkoba bagi masyarakat :_

_1\. Memberikan penyuluhan anti narkoba bagi siswa dan masyarakat (dengan informasi yang tepat dan akurat)._

_2\. Membentuk perkumpulan dalam gerakan anti narkoba (_say no to drugs_)_

_3\. Menjaga diri sendiri dan keluarga agar tidak terjerumus dalam narkoba._

_Blablabla._'

_Scroll _lagi. Dan tak berselang lama, tanda silang merah pun diklik.

Tuh, kan. Mencari di internet pun hanya Seijuurou baca sekilas dan berakhir men_close browser _yang dibukanya. Harusnya kamu tidak perlu repot-repot bangun dan mencari materi di internet, Seijuurou.

* * *

_Pukul 00:17 a.m._

Sudah lewat tujuh menit danberkali-kali Seijuurou berusaha kembali mengunjungi dunia mimpi tapi gagal. Akhirnya, Seijuurou memilih untuk tetap terjaga.

"Akashi, kau belum tidur?"

Suara yang sedikit nyaring dan familier berhasil membuat Seijuurou menoleh. Ada seorang pemuda tengah berdiri tegap di depan pintu dapur dengan tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir merah berisi coklat panas. Seijuurou tahu, dia adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro—kawan sekamarnya.

"Pertanyaan retoris, Shigehiro."

Shigehiro tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Seijuurou. Lalu dia menghampiri Seijuurou dan duduk di tepi kasur. Kedua matanya melirik Seijuurou, lalu beralih kepada jam dinding.

"Wow, sudah jam segini dan kau belum tidur!"

Seijuurou menendang punggung Shigehiro pelan. Shigehiro kembali tertawa dan menyesap coklat panas yang dibuatnya tadi.

Cangkir merah dalam genggaman Shigehiro mulai kehilangan isinya. Kini hanya tersisa sedikit air dan ampas bubuk coklat di sana. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat _okaa-san _hingga empat hari ke depan. Dan aku akan berangkat sekarang,"

"Sekarang?" Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Shigehiro bingung.

"Ya," jawab Shigehiro dan kembali tertawa.

"Bagus. Sana pergi."

Seijuurou menarik selimut hingga menutup separuh wajahnya, lalu berpindah posisi membelakangi Shigehiro.

"Baiklah," Shigehiro kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Lagipula, kau tidak sendirian di sini."

"Dasar orang bodoh, tentu saja aku sendirian."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa _dia _selalu menemanimu? _Dia, kekasih_mu."

Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk diam. Dan lambat laun suara derap kaki Shigehiro semakin tak terdengar. Shigehiro sudah pergi.

Sekarang pukul 00:21 a.m. dan _handphone _milik Seijuurou bergetar.

* * *

_Pukul 00:34 a.m._

Dari pukul 00:21 hingga 00:34. Sudah tigabelas menit Seijuurou membiarkan _handphone_nya terus bergetar (karena SMS masuk, mungkin?) dan tidak ada niatan untuk meliriknya. Bahkan, Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk bangkit dan menyeduh coklat panas. Seharusnya, tadi Seijuurou meminta Shigehiro untuk membuatkannya, ya?

Menggenggam erat cangkir biru yang penuh dengan coklat panas, menyesap isinya secara perlahan, dan kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Keadaannya sangat tenang, sebelum—

_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt._

—_handphone _hitamnya kembali bergetar.

Seijuurou menggeram kesal, lalu menaruh cangkirnya pada meja terdekat. Tangannya segera meraih _handphone _di samping bantalnya. Membuka _lock screen_, lalu matanya melirik pada _notification bar _pada bagian atas _handphone_nya. Ada satu pesan masuk baru dan Seijuurou memutar bola matanya malas. _Ah, mungkin _sensei _lagi_.

Pertama, membaca nomor telepon (yang herannya hanya berisikan empat nomor), kemudian nama kontak pengirim (yang jelas saja tidak tertulis), lalu isinya (dan apa itu, isinya hanya empat kata!). Rasa janggal mulai menghampiri Seijuurou.

[Frm : 0411

Selamat malam, apa kabar?

—00:35 a.m.]

Dan jelas saja ini bukan SMS dati _sensei._

Apa-apan ini? Sudah mengirim SMS pada dini hari, tapi hanya berisi empat kata? Bahkan Seijuurou pun tidak mengenal siapa yang mengirimkan SMS. Atau mungkin SMS itu _nyasar_?

Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya. Rasanya aneh. Tapi, yah, Seijuurou tidak peduli. Toh, Seijuurou tidak kenal dan rasanya tak perlu menjawab SMS itu.

Dan Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk kembali menyesapi coklat panas yang sempat tertunda dua menit akibat SMS _nyasar_.

_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt._

Baru saja Seijuurou menghirup aroma coklat yang menguar dari cangkir birunya, _handphone_nya kembali bergetar. Seijuurou mendengus kesal, lalu dia kembali menatap layar _handphone_nya.

_SMS dari nomor yang sama._

Sebelum tangannya bergerak mengambil _handphone_nya, Seijuurou melirik jam yang tertera. _Pukul 00:49 a.m._

Akhirnya, Seijuurou memilih untuk segera menghabiskan coklat panasnya, menaruh cangkir di dapur agar dicuci besok, kembali merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, lalu menyahut _handphone_nya yang kembali bergetar.

Ada dua pesan masuk dan berasal dari nomor yang sama.

Seijuurou kembali mendengus kesal. Siapa sih, yang iseng mengiriminya SMS? Lagipula, hari masih terlalu dini. Yah, walau Seijuurou merasa kesal, namun dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

Mau tak mau, SMS dari sosok misterius itu pun dibaca oleh Seijuurou. Pesan pertama pun Seijuurou buka dan dibaca.

[From : 0411.

Kau tidak membalas pesanku.

—00:37 a.m.]

Lalu, pesan kedua dibuka dan dibaca oleh Seijuurou.

[From : 0411.

Aku penasaran dengan kabarmu saat ini.

—00:38 a.m.]

Setelah membaca kedua pesan dari sosok misterius itu, Seijuurou tak mampu menahan seringainya. Rasanya, hari ini akan terasa menyenangkan bila Seijuurou dapat mengetahui siapakah sosok yang mengiriminya pesan. Ryouta? Daiki? Hm, Shintarou? Ah, Atsushi, kah? Atau… bisa jadi Nijimura-_senpai_ dan Shougo? Yah, walau mereka berdua memiliki probabilitas terkecil.

Lalu Seijuurou berinisiatif untuk membalas SMS tersebut. _Tuk, tuk, tuk_.

[To : 0411.

Sebelumnya, anda siapa? Nomor telepon anda sangat mencurigakan. Lalu mengenai kabar, saya merasa baik-baik saja.

—00:54 a.m.]

Hm, rasanya Seijuurou mengetik terlalu panjang.

Setelah membaca ulang balasan SMS yang akan dikirim, Seijuurou segera mengetuk tombol _send_.

Ah, notifikasi bahwa pesannya terkirim langsung muncul. Cepat sekali, ya?

* * *

_Pukul 01:03 a.m._

Hari semakin pagi, dan Seijuurou tampaknya semakin asyik mengirim pesan kepada sosok misterius itu. Bahkan, tak jarang Seijuurou mengulas seringainya bila sang sosok misterius memberinya balasan yang membuatnya penasaran, seperti :

1\. [From : 0411

Kau mengenalku, dan aku mengenalmu.]

2\. [From : 0411

Bagaimana bila aku berkata, bahwa aku mencintaimu?]

Dan yang terakhir :

3\. [From : 0411

Aku amat merindukanmu.]

Ah, tapi sayangnya kedua manik heterokromnya menolak untuk terus terjaga.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Namun, niatan untuk ijin kepada sosok misterius itu membuat Seijuurou kembali mengetik balasan mengenai keinginannya untuk kembali tidur.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk._

[To : 0411.

Kupikir, sudah waktuku untuk kembali tidur. Sampai jumpa.

—01:06 a.m.]

Lalu tanpa Seijuurou baca ulang, segera saja sang pemilik manik heterokrom mengetuk tombol _send_.

Dan tak berselang lama, Seijuurou sudah berada di dunia mimpi dalam keadaan masih menggenggam _handphone_nya.

* * *

_[Aku merindukanmu.]_

* * *

_**i.**_

Seijuurou merasa dirinya telah memasuki alam mimpi. Perasaannya semakin kuat ketika Seijuurou bertemu dengan Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi dan… satu orang yang wajahnya tak terlihat begitu jelas.

Dalam mimpi ini, Seijuurou dan _Kiseki no Sedai _serta satu orang lagi mendapat tugas untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari kota. Sepertinya… daerah pelosok? Seijuurou sih, tidak masalah mendapat tugas seperti itu. Tapi, tentu saja anak-anak _Kiseki no Sedai _segera mengumbar protes kepada guru yang memberi mereka tugas. Walau, yah, mereka tetap menjalankan tugasnya.

Lalu, akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju destinasi dengan mobil milik sekolah serta satu pemandu yang akan menemani mereka selama menjalankan tugas.

Saat berada dalam perjalanan, Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk diam dan memerhatikan jalanan yang sepi. Ryouta dan Daiki yang kebetulan duduk satu bangku di depannya, bertengkar seperti biasanya. Lalu di depan Ryouta dan Daiki, ada Atsushi yang masih sibuk mengunyah _snack_nya. Dan bangku paling depan, terdapat Shintarou yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sang pemandu. Seijuurou kembali memerhatikan jalan dan matanya menangkap papan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang!'. Apakah mereka sudah sampai tujuan?

Setelah melewati papan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang!' itu, akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai turun secara bergantian. Yang pertama tentu saja Shintarou dan sang pemandu. Lalu disusul oleh Atsushi, Daiki, dan Ryouta. Kemudian Seijuurou turun paling terakhir.

Yang pertama Seijuurou lihat adalah sebuah rumah dengan model _lawas _dengan cat putih serta pintu dan jendela yang terbuat dari kayu. Lalu manik heterokromnya melirik tempat lain. Seijuurou melihat Shintarou dengan sang pemandu mulai memasuki rumah itu, dan Atsushi membuntuti mereka. Manik heterokromnya juga menangkap sosok Ryouta dan Daiki yang kembali bertengkar. Menghela napas sejenak, lalu Seijuurou mulai melangkah masuk menuju rumah itu dan membiarkan duo berisik di luar.

"Akashi-_san_, kemarilah,"

Baru saja Seijuurou melangkah masuk, sang pemandu sudah memintanya untuk segera menemuinya di ruang tengah. Seijuurou mengangguk paham, lalu kembali melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Dan Seijuurou cukup terkejut ketika dia sampai di ruang tengah. Walau dari luar terlihat _lawas_, tapi dalamnya boleh juga. Di ruang tengah, terdapat televisi _LED_, _air conditioner_, lemari kayu dengan dua pintu, serta _CPU _dan monitor _LCD _di atas meja pada pojok ruangan.

"Akashi-_san_," sang pemandu kembali memanggilnya, namun kali ini diiringi dengan tawa pelan. "Tidak perlu menatap seisi ruangan seserius itu. Semua di sini aman, kok. Tidak ada yang aneh."

"Yah, walau tidak ada salahnya untuk selalu waspada, sih," ujar sang pemandu lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Sang pemandu pun mulai berjalan menuju pojok ruangan yang terdapat _CPU _dan monitor _LCD_. Lalu tangannya bergerak—memberi gestikulasi bagi Seijuurou untuk mendekat. Seijuurou pun hanya menurut dan berjalan mendekati sang pemandu.

Sang pemandu pun tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Seijuurou. "Ini adalah tugas yang diberikan oleh _sensei_. Katanya, _file _yang dibutuhkan juga sudah tersedia di dalam komputer ini. Dan aku akan memberitahu letak _file_ itu."

Seijuurou segera menerima tugas dari _sensei_ yang diberikan oleh sang pemandu. Manik heterokromnya bergerak cepat, membaca rentetan huruf yang dicetak hitam. Ah, sepertinya bukan tugas yang rumit.

"Baiklah," Seijuurou mengangguk paham, lalu tangannya menarik kursi di depan meja dan duduk di sana. Menekan tombol _power_ pada _CPU _dan monitor, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pemandu. "Apakah di sini ada jaringan internet?"

Pertanyaan dari Seijuurou sukses membuat sang pemandu mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah Seijuurou memberi pertanyaan yang salah?

"Sepertinya… tidak? Dalam kertas yang diberikan oleh _sensei _juga tidak diberitahu apakah ada jaringan internet di sini."

"Begitu," dan lagi, Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Lalu dirinya mulai menyibukkan diri dengan tugas dari _sensei_ dan tidak mempedulikan ulah _Kiseki no Sedai _di ruang tamu.

.

.

Akhirnya, tugas yang diberikan oleh _sensei _dapat selesai dalam waktu singkat. Segera saja Seijuurou menyimpan pekerjaannya, lalu memindah _file_nya ke _flash disk _milik _sensei_. Dan komputer pun dimatikan.

"Wah, sudah selesai, Akashi-_san_?"

"Ya, dan… apakah saya boleh bertanya?"

Sang pemandu kembali mengulas senyum, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya.' Seijuurou mengulas seringai tipis, menoleh dan memandang teman-temannya sejenak, lalu mulai bertanya.

"Apakah di daerah sini horor?"

"Ah…," sang pemandu mengulas senyum semakin lebar, lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang terletak di seberang lemari. Seijuurou pun hanya menatap sang pemandu dengan 'awas', lalu menghampirinya. Dari jendela, Seijuurou dapat menangkap sosok Ryouta yang tengah duduk pada bingkai jendela ruang tamu dan Daiki di hadapannya.

Lalu sang pemandu menoleh ke arah jendela dan menunjuk Ryouta. Seijuurou pun turut menoleh dan menatap Ryouta. Dan entah karena daerah di sekitar rumah itu tergolong sepi, atau memang pendengaran Seijuurou cukup tajam, dia dapat mendengar Ryouta mengatakan sesuatu dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap jendela.

"_Bapak_nya datang…"

Lalu setelah itu, kedua manik heterokrom milik Seijuurou melebar. Ryouta, setelah berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa dia menjadi… kesurupan. Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu mendapati sang pemandu masih tersenyum dan memandang ke luar jendela. Akhirnya Seijuurou pun berlari menuju ruang tamu. Dan Seijuurou semakin terkejut ketika Shintarou, Atsushi, dan satu orang lagi masih sibuk berbicara, sedangkan hanya Daiki yang menjaga Ryouta.

_Mereka gila!_

Dan karena kejadian ini, Seijuurou yang sudah diselimuti rasa khawatir pun segera berlari ke luar rumah.

Lalu saat Seijuurou sudah keluar dari rumah itu, mendadak pandangannya amat gelap.

* * *

_[Amat merindukanmu.]_

* * *

_**ii.**_

Seijuurou merasa dirinya keluar dari dunia mimpi, namun... dia merasa ada yang janggal. Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berat. Terkadang satu hingga dua tetes peluh meluncur dari dahi menuju pipi. Dan yang membuatnya khawatir, Seijuurou tidak dapat membuka kelopak matanya.

Walau dia merasa tubuhnya _aneh_, Seijuurou tetap berusaha untuk—minimal—membuka kelopak matanya. Namun, tampaknya Seijuurou amat tidak beruntung hari ini. Yang ada, kini Seijuurou merasa sakit dari ujung kaki hingga lehernya terasa tercekik. Tak hanya itu, saat lehernya terasa tercekik, dia merasa... ada yang menarik jiwanya secara paksa dan terdapat jiwa lain yang memaksa masuk.

Sekarang, yang dapat Seijuurou lakukan adalah berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mempertahankan jiwanya. Berbagai perasaan takut, khawatir, dan sebagainya entah mengapa tidak dapat Seijuurou rasakanlagi.

_Apa... ini?_

Akhirnya, Seijuurou berhasil bergerak, walau hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan... setelahnya Seijuurou merasa tubuhnya terhempas begitu keras.

* * *

_[Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu?]_

* * *

_**iii.**_

Kini, Seijuurou merasa dirinya berada di antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Terbukti dari Seijuurou yang merasa dirinya dapat kembali bergerak dan membuka kelopak matanya. Dan saat kelopak matanya dapat kembali terbuka, Seijuurou dapat melihat kembali kamarnya namun... terasa asing baginya. Pertama, Seijuurou melihat kamarnya menjadi tidak berpintu. Kedua, Seijuurou tidak mengerti, mengapa pandangannya seakan-akan menggunakan efek foto... negatif? Dan ketiga, dia dapat menangkap sosok seorang pemuda, dengan model rambut yang mirip Seijuurou, tengah berdiri di luar jendela.

Mungkin, kalian akan berpikir bahwa Seijuurou akan menghampiri dan bertanya kepada pemuda itu, _tempat apa ini_? Namun, nyatanya tidak. Seijuurou justru hanya melihatnyadari tempat dia berpijak. Berusaha menyelisik dan menerka, tempat apayang dia kunjungi sekarang? Lalu, saat Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke belakang... dia merasa tubuhnya kembali terhempas begitu keras.

* * *

_[Walau kau tidak dapat melihat wajahku.]_

* * *

_**iv.**_

Seijuurou merasa dirinya kembali dalam posisi antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Dan Seijuurou kembali melihat kamarnya yang kali ini lengkap dengan pintunya. Kali ini Seijuurou merasa sedikit lega dan entah kenapa ingin berteriak'tolong!'

Namun...

Saat Seijuurou berusaha teriak, diahanya berhasil menggerakkan bibirnya dan suara yang dikeluarkannya amat lirih. Dengan suara begini, siapa yang akan mendengarnya?

_Aku mendengarnya..._

Seijuurou merasa terkejut ketika mendengar entah suara siapa. Keringat dingin pun meluncur daridahi hingga pipi Seijuurou. _S-siapa?_

Lalu Seijuurou lagi-lagi merasa tubuhnya terhempas... walau sedikit lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Dan tak lama Seijuurou kembali dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar seperti sebelumnya. Kembali melihat kamarnya yang utuh dengam pintunya. Serta... kembali berusaha teriak 'tolong!' danmendengar suara _itu _lagi.

_(Seijuurou merasa, dia melakukan hal ini sebanyak tiga kali sebelum tubuhnya kembali terhempas dengan keras.)_

* * *

_[Dan walau kau hanya dapat mendengar suaraku?]_

* * *

_**v.**_

Entah kenapa, Seijuurou merasa kepalanya amat pening. Walau Seijuurou yakin, dia masih berada dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak. Seijuurou membuka kelopaknya perlahan, memamerkan sepasang manik heterokrom yang terlihat sedikit gelap saat ini. _Sepertinya, Seijuurou merasa ketakutan_.

Lalu Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan berusaha menggapai lampu yang anteng di atas meja kayu, di samping kasurnya. Namun... Seijuurou benar-benar merasa kepalanya semakin pening. Dari yang Seijuurou lihat, tangannya memang bergerak menuju meja, tapi... dia juga melihat tangannya tetap diam di tempat. _Apakah... jiwanya terpisah dari jasadnya?_

Seijuurou benar-benar pening, hingga dia pun berakhir dengan memejamkan mata.

_(Dan entah mengapa, Seijuurou merasa dia melakukan hal ini sebanyak tiga kali, _lagi_. Namun...sebelum tubuhnya kembali terhempas dengan keras, Seijuurou menangkap eksistensi sosok yang entah sejak kapan berada di atasnya, dan berpose seakan siap menerkam Seijuurou. Lalu, setelah melihatsosok itu, tubuh Seijuurou kembali terhempas dengan keras dengan tambahan kepalanya yang amat pening.)_

* * *

_[_Nee, _Seijuurou-_kun, _mengapa kau terlihat takut melihatku?]_

* * *

_Pssst, ada _**omake**_nya lho di bawah :D_

-Bagi yang penasaran dengan ucapan Kise, "_Bapak_nya datang," silakan PM saya. Karena penjelasannya akan sangat panjang ^^"

H-hai, lama tak jumpa! Maafkan, fik aneh ini dan kebetulan ceritanya diambil dari kejadian yang saya alami beberapa minggu lalu, ehehe. Dan juga maafkan _genre_ _horror_nya kurang terasa, saya payah menulis di _genre _itu. Ini fik pelampiasan stres karena sebentar lagi UN, sih o(-( /tenggelam.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang berniat membaca, mereview, atau mungkin memberi _fav _dan _follow_, hehe.

Salam peluk,

kacang metal.

* * *

.

.

.

_Omake._

_**vi.**_

Setelah kejadian yang terakhir, Seijuurou segera membulatkan kedua manik heterokromnya. Lalu, dengan iseng dia menggerakkan tangan dan menyentuh pipinya.

_Puk!_

Baiklah, saat ini Seijuurou benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar.

Lalu, entah mengapa Seijuurou iseng melirik _handphone_nya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat Seijuurou adalah... jam. Entah mengapa, Seijuurou merasa sudah memakan waktu selama satu atau dua jam lamanya saat kejadian _itu _terjadi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Seijuurou ketika dia melihat waktu saat ini. _Pukul 01:09 a.m._

Jadi... Seijuurou hanya melewatkan tiga menit? Tiga menit? Kenapa... Seijuurou merasa bahwa kejaidan _itu _terjadi selama satu atau dua jam lamanya?

Keringat dingin kembali meluncur dari dahi hingga berakhir di pipinya.

_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt._

[From : 0411

Aku mendengarmu berteriak tadi. Karena aku sudah berada di sini sejak kau memberiku balasan. Dan juga... aku yang mengajakmu _bertemu_tadi. Temukan aku, ya! Aku berada di kamarmu.

—01:09 a.m.]

Seijuurou kembali membelalakan kedua heterokromnya setelah membaca SMS dari sosok misterius itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuurou segera melempar pandangan ke kamarnya.

Dan benar saja.

Seijuurou melihat seorang pemuda berambut lazuardi dan mengenakan baju berwarna putih yang penuh dengan darah. Darah. Darah.

Saat Seijuurou tak bisa melepas pandangannya, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. _Hanya ada darahmengalir dari kepalanya dan sepasang manik lazuardi di wajahnya. _Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Seijuurou... _kun_."

Sosok ini... dan suara yang amat Seijuurou rindukan. _Dan sosok yang Seijuurou cintai._

"Tetsu... ya,"

Dan entah mengapa, air mata segera mengalir deras dari manik heterokromnya. Rasa sakit, menyesal, dan rindu bercampur menjadi satu.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, tewas karena dibunuh oleh Seijuurou, kekasihnya. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya, yang berhasil membuat Seijuurou takut pagi ini._


End file.
